Spirit, A Boy Who Couldn’t Be Broken
by HermioneandHarry4ever
Summary: it starts in the summer before harry's 5th year, he's changed a bit and is looking at things in a new eye. See how he handles going back to school and dealing with change and a rumor that can possiby ruin his reputation. Will his friends stick by him or i
1. A Good Birthday

A/n: Well guy's I sitting in Algebra class and this whole story just popped in my head so hope you like it.

~ Ok to say this to anyone who reads this, to those of you who are good writers and know your spelling and grammar and how to keep a main storyline e-mail me at amykvvhs@earthlink.net or get me on AIM under the screen-names: xxames16xx or SlverDragonn.

            NOTICE: **I no longer want you to know me under my pen name of HermioneandHarry4ever; I would like to be known as my real name, Amy. Or as most authors that are female are in initials A.L. Kearney, I know it sounds completely stupid but to me that is a name I want to be famous someday and I want everyone to know it and maybe someday I can be just a famous as J.K. Rowling. **

**            Disclaimer: **The characters and all that belongs to J.K. Rowling, if they were mine I tell you that I wouldn't be on this site trying to get reviews now would I?  

            **_Summery_**: The basis of this story is in Harry's point of view.  He's in the summer after his fourth year at school and is growing into the young man he was distended to become.  After his episode in the past school year, Harry's spirit is not yet broken.  He will be overcoming the death of Cedric and getting threw a new school year, a summer he'll never forget and a new school year he will wish he could forget.  A new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and a Defense against the Dark Arts club along with many new surprises to come.  

**And for your waiting pleasure, I hope you enjoy a new adventure for Harry,**

Spirit, A Boy Who Couldn't Be Broken Chapter 1 A Good Birthday 

            My alarm clocks started buzzing at 5:30 a.m. just like every morning since I arrived back on number 4 Privet Drive, I would stretch out my tired body in bed and slowly get out, and I yawned as I said '**_Happy Birthday' _**to myself.  I walked walk over to my battered old dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers, my torn jeans, and a white sleeveless shirt.  Putting my glasses on my head I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

            I turned on the water until it was at a good temperature, I stripped myself of the clothes I had on the night before and got in the shower.  As I let the water run over my body, I started washing myself thinking about the summer and how much it had changed me.  Letting the soap wash over me I looked down at my left arm, the now healed scar that was a result of my last school year and the events that took place there.  I shook my head in frustration.  I picked up my shampoo and went back to my shower; when I finished I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist.  Stepping out of the shower I walked over to the mirror.  

            Wiping the steam off the mirror I stepped back and looked at my figure, I had changed over the summer.  I grew a few inches and was now 5'9, my baby fat was long gone and in return I received a good lean body.  I was no longer pale but tan from the sun and well formed muscles from lifting heavy drill bits and loading them into trucks            all summer.  On my face I noticed that I had a shade of hair forming, I grinned and slapped under my chin looking at the new look I now have, I enjoyed being able to walk around town and have girls turn their heads to see me walking, then turn back around and whisper to themselves and giggle.  

I then grinned looking at my hair I smiled, the only time I could make it stay down was after a shower and it was soaked to my head.  Taking my towel from around my waist I dried my head and watched as it stuck up every which way.  I noticed it was a bit long and that I was in need of a trim, "Maybe during my lunch hour today." I said to no one. 

            I took out a brush and a comb and started to fix my hair, I learned at the beginning of the summer how to give my hair a _messy style. _ A guy I work with, Jack Tripper, assumed that it was the look I was going for.  I'm glad he thought this way, one day he took me aside during our lunch break and showed me how he did his hair.  Ever since I haven't changed it.

            Once I was done with everything I walked out of the bathroom, I had just got out when Uncle Vernon walked out of his room and into the bathroom, brushing past me.  I looked at the closed door and shrugged and walked into my room.  I looked around and noticed that Hedwig was sitting in her cage sipping water and resting on her perch.  

            "Hey girl" I said walking over to her and stroking her feathers, "Good trip I'm guessing?" She hooted not looking up from her water dish.

            I gave her feathers another small stroke and walked over to my dresser.  I picked up my wallet and placed it in my back pocket.  I opened my closet and took out my backpack that had one of Dudley's CD players that I had found in my closet when I came home this summer.  I figured that he wasn't going to use it anymore so I took it to have something to listen to at work.  I looked around my room for my CD case that had some of my CD's in it.  I then grabbed a pair of long shorts and a t-shirt to change into at the end of the day.

            I looked toward my nightstand and spotted it there, another thing that caught my eye was something on my bed.  There was a letter along with a package sitting on my mattress.  I picked up the letter and looked at the writing, it was Hermione's.  I smirked, I remember writing to her and telling her that she was to write me as much as she could.  I looked at the time and figured I could read it later, it was getting late and I needed to get down stairs and get everything ready.  I put the letter in my back pocket and looked down at the box on my bed.

            "I know that that's from Sirius… with that chicken scratch..." I laughed shaking my head, "Well I'll have to wait till I get home…" I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked down to the kitchen.

            As soon as I got to the kitchen I placed my bag by the back door and walked over to the counter.  I turned on the coffee maker so that Uncle Vernon would have is coffee ready for work and I grabbed a Bagel and bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator and started to eat.  I opened my juice and looked out the window over the sink, Today was my 15th birthday, something that I didn't really care about much, just another day of the week for me, but this year seemed different, and I didn't know why.

            As I was finishing my bagel still looking out the window when Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen.  He sat down and looked at me, I snapped out of my dreaming and opened the cupboard and took a mug out.  I walked over and poured some coffee in it and handed it to my uncle.  I sat down across from him as I waited for him to finish so we could leave.

            "Dudley is coming home today." Uncle Vernon said setting his mug down, "If he comes back looking any different then he says he does were going to take him out tonight." he said.

            "So its Mrs. Figg's house tonight?" I asked shrugging and looking at him.

            "No, if you want you can stay here, as long as you're out of Dudley's room and you're in bed by 11:00." He said.

            "Oh, erm… Is Dudley going to be working with me for the remainder of the summer?" I asked it had been on my mind for at least the past two weeks and I just wanted to be prepared. 

            "Most likely… I would like him to start working." He said, "Well, we better get going… Wouldn't want to be late." 

            He rose from his seat as did I and we walked out of the house to the car.  When we got in the car I opened my bag and took out my CD player and put in a mixed CD that Jack had burned for me.  I sat there listening to the Sex Pistols when I remembered I had to ask Uncle Vernon something.

            "Uncle Vernon…" I said taking the headphones off my ears.

            "Hmm." He hummed.

            "Would it be possible for me and Jack to have an extra half hour off at lunch today? I want to go into town and get my hair cut and Jack has to pick up something for his sister." I asked.

            Uncle Vernon wrinkled his brow and thought about it, there was a silent pause before he answered, "I suppose so… You both seem to do your job well, but I donno,"

            "Please, I don't ask for much all I need is a trim and he needs to buy something…then we need to eat… it's only a one time thing" I said trying to get the extra half hour.

            He shook his head as he gave in, "Ok… But only a half hour… I want you back at 1:30 no later or there will be a price to pay."

            "Yes Sir. No later, thank you." I said sitting back. And looking out the window I figured I could read my letter from Hermione. 

            I reached into my back pocket and pulled out her letter.  I looked at the paper as something else fell out of it, a picture.  I picked it up and looked at a sight that almost made my eyes pop out of my head.  A picture of Hermione on the beach wearing a black bikini; the top was like a halter-top.  I couldn't really see with her sitting on her towel, She had her feet buried in the sand and was laid back soaking in the Bulgarian sun.

            I rolled down the window trying to get the image of Hermione looking like that out of my mind.  Uncle Vernon looked at me with a curious expression, "What's your problem boy?" 

            I shook my head and answered him, "Nothing, just had a weird thought about someone." I smirked to myself, '_Well, well Hermione have we changed.'_ I placed the picture in my backpack and unfolded the letter.  I looked at the letter and it read:

            **_Dear Harry,_**

**_                 Well I know that by the time you get this it will be your birthday so, Happy Birthday!  To get off on a good note, thank you for the picture of yourself, you have changed into a handsome guy your self, hope it doesn't kill you at school! You know as soon as the girls see you they're going to go crazy._**

****

**_            I know you asked me about my recent events, I think that by looking at the picture you can see I'm having a great time.  I don't know how many times I can say that this is the most beautiful place I could be.  I swear if it wasn't for you and Ron, I wouldn't come back.  You see where loving someone, let alone two people will come into play here._**

**_            I haven't received a letter from Ron while I was here, but I keep writing and hoping he'll return them soon.  Victor says 'Hi' and that he hopes your doing well at home and that you're getting better.  I told him that you're strong and that you're perfectly fine, and to stop asking me because I was going to slap him.  I think that if he had the chance he would have asked you to come instead of me. He likes to talk about you a lot. I hate to bring this up, but he's getting quite annoying when he asks if I know anything about the Tournament and what happened when you disappeared.  I went totally bizerk when he mentioned it.  I told him if he ever wanted me to speak to him again that he would drop all association with the topic and the topic itself._**

****

**_            Well I better end this letter before it gets too long. Victor and his parents are taking me out for another wonderful dinner, an ocean-side restaurant.  I'll talk to you soon. I should be home on August 5th so I hope to talk to you then, Ok?  I miss you a lot, both of you. I can't wait until were together again._**

****

**_            Love from,_**

**_               Hermione._**

****

****

            I folded up the letter and stuck it back in its envelope and placed it back in my bag.  For another five minutes I sat in the car with a silence before we got to the plant.  Uncle Vernon parked the car in the employee only section only and I jumped out and walked down towards the locker rooms.  I passed Karen, the check in lady and grabbed my ID card from her.

            "Hey Harry." She greeted me with a smile.

            "Hey Karen." I greeted back to her.

            I clipped the ID card to my jeans and walked over to my locker.  Jack was already there changing into his work clothes. I walked up behind him and slapped him on the back.  He jumped at the sudden clap on his back, turning around he grinned at me while ruffling my hair.

            "Two-bit, you sly dog, you. Don't scare me like that." He said.

            "Come on Jack, don't you think the nickname is a lil' old?" I said opening my locker putting my bag in there.

            "Nope," He said simply, "Don't lie you grew to it."

            He was right, the name did grow on me at first I hated it but now it's just like a second name.  Everyone in my area called me it, but sometimes it got to me when they would use it to poke fun at me when I'm having a ruff time or day.

            "Guess your right." I shoved him as I threw my headphones on and clipped my CD player to my jean loop.

            "Happy Birthday, by the way." Jack added.

            I looked at him shocked, "You remembered?" I said trying to hide my smile, but that didn't work.

            "Of course I remembered. You told me when u started working here." 

            "Yeah, but not many people remember it. Only a few friends from school and my godfather remember. My uncle doesn't pay attention it, and well I donno."  I looked down at the floor.  It felt good to know that someone had remembered beside Hermione and his other friends.

            "Well, I do have something for ya too, pal." He said taking something out of his locker.

            "You do?" I looked up.

            "Yeah, here ya go" He tossed something in the air.

            I caught it and looked at what it was.  My eyes widened when I looked at it. "You got me one!" I said tossing it in the air, "You got me my own Hackie-sack!" 

            "Yeah, I knew that you liked it when I showed you how to play so I figured what the hell! Now you have one of your own, that way you can get more practice." Jack patted me on the back.

            "Thanks Jack! This is great!" I tossed it in the air and started to hit it with my foot.

            Jack grinned at me as he watched me use my skills to keep the bag of beans in the air trying my hardest not to let it hit the ground below me.  He jumped back when I did a trick with my legs and hit it toward him, but he recovered it by catching it with his jaw and upper chest.  He tossed it in the air and kicked it a few times and hit it back to me.  We played with it for a little while until Uncle Vernon came in and grunted to us.

            "Put it away and get to work! I give you a bloody hour and a half so the both of you and you think you have the whole day off." He said as he walked into his office.

            Jack caught the hackie-sack and handed it to me, "What did he mean about an hour and a half break?"

            "I was gonna ask you when I got here if you would be able to take me into town, so I can get my hair cut," I said taking the hackie-sack back from him and throwing it in my locker.

            "I see, well yeah I'll take ya, I can get my sister's birthday gift while your getting your haircut," Jack said.  I nodded and together we both headed out to the morning sun to start loading trucks.

            When we got out there, we started hard at work loading truck after truck with heavy drills.  By the time the bell rang for noon, every man working was hot, tired, and sweaty.  Jack and I walked back to the locker rooms with the other guys breathing hard and wiping their brows.  When they reached they're lockers I opened my locker and took out a large bottle of water.  I took a few gulps from it, I then handed it to Jack who finished it off.

            "Well, kido, ready to go?" Jack said changing his shirt and wiping his forehead, then changing into a cleaner one.

            "Yeah," I said throwing on a t-shirt. I grabbed my wallet and slipped it in my back pocket. "Let's go." We both closed out lockers and walked out of the building to Jack's truck.

            While we left the company I reached for the radio and changed it to a station we both like to listen to.  As Jack was driving his head was bobbing to a song by and American group called Evanescence with the song bring me to life.  We sat there singing the song as we made our way to town.  Reaching the town Jack drove me to the local barbershop and told me he would be back in a half hour so we could grab a bite before we went back to work.  I waved him off as I walked into the shop.

            I walked in the small shop and looked around, it was a nice little shop. It held nine chairs that were all occupied at the moment.  I sat down and grabbed a magazine that was about the latest music and upcoming concerts in London.  As I flipped threw it I found an article on a concert that was coming toward the end of the summer.  I had gotten very into the article and I didn't notice the young women standing in front of me speaking directly to me.

            "Excuse me…" 

            No answer.

            "Sir?" 

            Nothing.

            By this time she must have been irritated and she grabbed the magazine from my grasp.  I instantly looked up at whom the thief was and I was about to speak my mind when I looked into a beautiful pair of brown eyes.  I looked more into the lovely young lady in front of me, not only did she have beautiful eyes but also her entire figure!  She had long strawberry blond hair and a nice body frame.  She was thin and a little shorter then me.  I took notice of her ears. She had one of them pierced in the upper part of her left ear and both of them pierced at the bottom.  

            She looked at me with a vacant expression, "You ok?" She said looking at me.

            I snapped out of my daze and looked at her again, "Yeah, yes, I'm fine" I said

            "I see, well, come on," She said waving her hand to follow her, "Follow me."

            I whispered under my breath, "Gladly"

            The girl wiped around and looked at me, "What did you just say?"

            I froze. I was too loud. I tired to recover quick, "I… I said Gladly" What a git!

            She gave me a smirk "Sit down." 

            I did as I was told. I sat down in the chair looking in front of a mirror as she draped a cape around me.  I looked at her reflection and noticed her nametag. "Your name is Emily?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. 

            She grabbed a spray bottle and looked at me, "Yes, is there a problem with that?" she asked.

            "No, I was just wondering what the name of the person who destroyed me hair was before she actually destroyed it."

"Well I'll _try _my hardest not to _destroy _your _perfect,_ _messy, sweaty _hair." 

I looked her dead in the eyes. "I try my best, besides if it wasn't for guys like me, _you _would be out of a job now wouldn't you?"

            "I guess you have a point." She started to spray my hair, "Well to get on a brighter foot, my name is Emily Waters, and I'll be your barber today." 

She had started running her hands threw my hair, by the feel of her hands, was like magic on me. I closed my eyes for a moment when she spoke again, "What your name?"

            "Potter, Harry Potter" I said opening my eyes and looking back in the mirror.

            Our eyes met and neither one of us seemed to be able to look away.  It was like a connection.  Suddenly there was a loud noise, and Emily snapped her head behind her looking at another women who was picking up a bowl that had some sort of goop in it.  I looked at Emily, and she looked at me.  We both laughed.  After that she had gotten back to cutting my hair and we found ourselves in a decent conversation, trying to sneak a glance at each other.  At one point, we got into a small argument over my age.

            "You are _not _only 15! You don't even look it."  

            "Oh, but I am, as of 12:00 this morning I am officially 15 years old." 

            "Wow, I don't believe you. I mean you're so mature."

            "Thank you." 

            As it turned out Emily was 16 years old and training at the shop with her mother in a small _family _business that her grandfather had started years before when her mother was younger.  She trained all summer and when she was out of school, she was planning on working with her mother as management.  I was one of the few she had cut all summer.  

            As for me, she had found out that I went to a private school, that I was working with my uncle at his drill company, that my parents had died when I was only a few months old, and that I had few good friends.

            While we were talking, she was shaving the back of my head making it even as we continued talking. I didn't even know that Jack had walked in and sat down. When I was all finished I looked at myself in the mirror.  Inspecting my hair I ran my hand threw it watching as some tiny hairs fell from my head.  My hair was sticking up but there was no gel in it, and it was soft and light. I turned to Emily and noticed that she was at counter ringing up my total.  I turned to look out the window when I finally noticed that Jack was there, sitting down looking at me his eyebrow raised and a small smirk slowly forming on his face.

             I walked over to the register where Emily had been waiting for me to pay.  I walked over to her, and flipped open my wallet, "You know I'm going to tip you, right?" I said looking at her.

            "You tip me and I'll slap you," she said seriously, "I don't want a tip."

            I shook my head, "I'm tipping you." I handed her the money and some extra.

            As I closed my wallet I felt Emily's hand on my wrist.  I looked up at her and noticed she had her hand outstretched with the change, "Here." 

            "No."

            "Harry, take your change."

            "No, that's my thank you for a good job." 

            She looked at me with a smirk, "You want to thank me?"

            "Yes." I said looking her dead in the eyes.

            "Ok then," She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.  She scribbled something on the paper and folded it up.  She put it inside the money and placed it in my wallet, "Call me later when you get home from work, and we can talk about you thanking me." She winked at me and walked back from around the counter.  She gave me one last smile and walked into the back room.

            "Ok." I yelled with a smile as well.  I turned to Jack as noticed that he was definitely trying to hold back from laughing hysterically in the middle of the barbershop.

            When we left Jack busted out laughing at me in the middle of the sidewalk.  I shoved him as I hopped into the truck.  We drove to a small diner and grabbed some food to go.  We did mention the scene at the barbershop we just headed back to work. We listened to some music and ate our lunch.

            "Are you gonna call her?" Jack suddenly asked me as he ate some fries.

            I almost spit out my drink at the question, "Where did that one come from?" I asked wiping me face and looking at him.

            "Well are you?" I shrugged. "On come on, Two-bit, you gotta call her, it's obvious she likes you and by the looks of it you like her too!"

            "Jack, I like my soda here, does that mean I'm gonna ask it out on a date?" I pointed out.

            "Well if you like it that much then, yeah, you should!" he defended.

            I laughed at his comment, bit into my burger, and looked at him, "Should I?"

            "With out a doubt, Two-bit, she looks nice and you two seemed to have hit it off. Take the chance." He pulled into the employee parking lot.

            "Ok, I'll call her." I said packing up my garbage. 

            "Plus you're a great guy, any girl would be lucky to go out with you." He added as he got out of the truck.

            We both jogged back into the locker rooms, threw on our clothes from the morning, put our ID's back on, and headed back out to the loading station.  The rest of the day went well, again by the time we finished all the men where all tired and sweaty from the hard work.  As we all walked back to our lockers, we were happy to see that Uncle Vernon had deposited our checks in them while we were working.  The men took the white envelopes from their lockers.  

            I took mine and tore open the top.  I pulled out my check and looked at it, "Whoa!" 

            Jack looked at me, "What?" I handed him my check, "Whoa!"

            My check was raised from 5 pounds an hour to 7.  I took my check back and looked at it, "Why did I get raise?"

            "I donno, probably because you're a hard worker or something stupid like that."  Jack joked.

            "Shut up Jack!" I glared at him.

            "Sorry."

            "This has to be a joke or something. I have only a few weeks left before I go back to school." I said staring at it.

            "Well you deserve it buddy, you shouldn't be questioning it." Jack tried to reason.

            "No, my uncle wouldn't give me a raise. If I know him, he would be the one to make my pay go lower." I put the check in my back pocket. I tossed my CD player in my bag, threw it over my shoulder, and looked at Jack, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" 

            "Yep." He said throwing his dirty clothes in his locker.

            I walked out of the locker room, handed my ID to Karen, and headed over to Uncle Vernon's car.  I waited for a few moments before Uncle Vernon finally came out to the car.  He looked at me and opened the doors. I got in without a word and just looked out the window as he drove us home.

            The ride was completely silent. My head was starting to hurt with the questions I had about why he gave me a raise.  When I couldn't take it any longer. I turned to him and asked.

            "Why did you give me a raise?"

            His mustache twitched and he started to blink a lot.  I raised my eyebrow to him when he finally answered me, "Because you were the first in line for one." He answered simply.

            "I don't get it, I thought you would be the first to object to a raise for me."

            "I was at first," I dropped my head at the comment. "But." he added in quickly, "I observed you for a little while. I watched you as you worked and saw how well you preformed. When the time came for the raise, I couldn't pass you. You _were _the most qualified."

            I looked at him with a suppressed look. My uncle out of all people told me that I _deserved _something for once.  I looked back out the window and grinned. What a summer I'm having.

~*~

            When we got home, I got out of the car and walked in the back door heading right back up to my room closing the door.  I tossed my bag into my closet and walked over to my bed where I found more boxes and letters from my friends.  I stifled a laugh as I grabbed a pair of shorts and a beater, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

            When I got out of the shower, I came back into my room. I heard Aunt Petunia yell up the steps, "We're going to pick Dudley up, then were going out!" I quickly ran down the steps and into the hallway where my aunt and uncle were getting ready to leave.

            Uncle Vernon looked at me, "What do you want boy. We're running late."

            "Well," I tried to talk as fast as I could, "Is it ok if I got into town later tonight to pick up some more things?"

            "Yeah, whatever, just take the key from under the plant at the backdoor to get back in the house. "We'll be home late so be home by 10:00. If you're any later and we're home, you'll be sleeping on the lawn." Uncle Vernon said giving me a stern eye.

            "Yes, sir." I said running back up to my room skipping every other step.

            I went back to my room and closed the door flopping down on my bed. I looked at all the gifts from my friends for my birthday.  I picked up the package from Sirius and shook it in my hand.  It wasn't big and didn't make much sound. I set it aside and picked up the letter from him.

            I opened it and read it eagerly:

            **_Dear Harry,_**

**_            Happy 15th, Harry!  I'm happy for you and from the looks of your last letter you're doing great.  I'm glad to hear about the arm finally getting better, and it's great to hear that you got a job with your uncle.  I hope it helps you in the long run.  I had been receiving letters from Hermione and Dumbledore. They're all fine and doing great.  I'm fine, I'm with Moony and Snake, (_Snape was nicknamed Snake for safety purposes), _They have me in good health and we're working hard. I love the pictures you sent me. BOY, HAVE YOU CHANGED! I still can't believe you're 15.  It's great, and I'm really happy for you.  I hate to cut this letter short, but I have to get going. Moony wants to take me into town to get some supplies for a potion we're working on.  I'll see you soon._**

****

**_            Padfoot_**

****

            I sighed, "Sirius be careful old man." I set the letter aside and picked up the gift from him.   I tore open the brown paper and opened the clasped box. I looked at the gift, went wide-eyed, "Sirius how the hell do you know these things!"

            Sirius had given me new glasses, platinum rimmed with smaller lenses.  They had a magnetic case.  I looked in the box and noticed another smaller note from him.

            Harry, hope you like 'em, they are glasses that can't break and can't scratch.  The lenses adjust to your vision and improve it better then regular lenses from those muggle eye doctors, plus there water resistant I know they can be a good use for Qudditch.  I knew you were in great need for new ones and so did you, like I said hope you like them.  I saw them and knew you needed them.

****

**_Padfoot._**

****

            I unfolded the glasses, removed my black ones, and placed the new ones on my head.  Instantly I could see a difference. It looked like crystal clear images. I could see everything in perfect detail, no blur or anything.  I smiled as I folded up my other pair and set them on the bedside table.  I looked over and grabbed the gift that I didn't open from Hermione.  Again it was small but long; I ripped off the paper and found another small box. I opened it to find a piece of jewelry.

            "Wow, Hermione! This had to cost you a good hunk of money." I said puling it out of the box.

            It was a rope necklace with a pendent on it. I looked at the pendent and noticed that it had a picture engraved into it, a type of symbol that I couldn't read. I unclasped the hook and put it around my neck. I smirked as I placed the box on the side of me and moved on.  I picked up the gift from Ron and the rest of his family; it was rather large and a bit heavy.  I ripped off the wrapping and looked at a huge box. I knew it was full of different stuff and Ron's letter confirmed this.  Harry picked up the letter that was taped to the box.

            **_Dear Harry, _**

****

**_                  Happy birthday mate! Mum and Dad send their best. They were really surprised from the picture you sent with your last letter. They didn't even know it was you! Ginny literally almost fainted! I tell ya, if this starts something else at school I just might strangle you.  I'm glad to hear that you're doing all right and that you're making some money.  Fred and George offered me to help them this summer with their shop.  Of course I said yes, but I'm only stocking shelves, and I don't like it.  I have had several minor injuries from their pranks.  Mum said that they better pay me well for the hell they put me through.  So do I!_**

**_            Anyway hope you enjoy your gifts from the family.  They send their wishes, and we'll see you in the first!_**

****

**_                        Ron_**

****

**_P.s. Hey I have to say, I'm sorry for not getting any letters written I know what you guys keep sending them too me but I haven't had the time!   _**

****

            I set the letter aside it made me feel good to know that they were worried about me and that they cared so much.   I placed the box on my lap and opened it to find assorted things. I lifted to first wrapped gift. I noticed the deep green wrapping and knew if was from Ginny since she had told me that it was her favorite color, I wonder why.  I smirked and opened the gift.  Inside was another box.

            "Jeez, I feel like its Christmas all over again with all the wrapping paper and boxes!" I said laughing.  Again, I opened the box and was amazed to see that she had gotten me a leather bound belt.  Not just any belt, but a wand holder that could be used as a belt and hold my wand in the same thing.

            I immediately got up and threw it around the loops in my jeans that I had put on and clasped it in the front.  The holder was on the opposite side of my wand hand for easy access.  I grabbed my wand, slid it in the hole, and had some fun looking at myself in the mirror.  I pretended I was protecting myself and whipping out my wand and pointing it at the mirror.  

            After I had my fun with that, I left it on with the wand in it and picked up the next package in the large box.  From Fred and George, I unwrapped it to find a watch, "Why don't I believe that this is _just _a watch…" Then I noticed that there was a letter to go with the gift, "Wow, was I stupid." I lifted the card and read it:  _Map watch, able to tell you where you wanna go when you wanna go there, who will be there and any object  that might be in your way.  (Basically the ma, we just broke down the spell and stuck it in this muggle watch.  You just say where you want to go and poof you have a mini map made up for you.)_

"Awesome." I said simply.  I put it on my wrist and looked at it, on the normal side it looked just like a muggle watch with the time and everything.  I figured I would just wait until later to try it out in town, so I left it on my arm and opened up the rest of them.  I had gotten some cakes and treats from Mrs. Weasley and a subscription to the Daily Prophet from Mr. Weasley.  I finally picked up the gift from Ron, eagerly tore it open and looked at it.  I held it up to my face in amazement.  Slowly I slipped it out of its case.

            "Ron, where in God's name could you gotten one of these!"

            It was a pocketknife. I looked down at the box it came in, and there was a card in the box and another letter from Ron.  I first picked up the card and read it: **_Stealth Bomber - 3.5-inch black anodized blade with razor sharp serrations. The impact resistant handle features blade release and stainless pocket clip. 7.75 inches overall._******

****

"Damn, Ron," I said flipping the blade open and looking at it in amazement.  I then lifted the letter from Ron and read it.

            **_Ok, ok.  I know you want to know where I got it.  Well, Bill said it would be a great gift for someone, and I thought what the bloody hell, why not get it for Harry! So, yeah Bill had it mailed from America.  Hope you like it. I know it will make of good use eventually._**

****

**_Ron_**

****

****

            I took the clip, clipped it to the inside of my pocket, grabbed all my garbage, and walked downstairs. I walked out into the kitchen, out the back door, and threw all my trash in the bin by the door. I ran back in to the house and back to my room. I grabbed my wallet and put it in my back pocket. I grabbed my check from my backpack and hopped down the steps two at a time.  After locking the door behind me, I checked to make sure that the key was in the right place, and I started on my way to town.

            I had finally gotten to town and decided to stop to cash my check at a local bank so I had spending money.  After the bank, I headed over to a clothing store to grab some new clothes for the school year.  I walked into a store called Aeropostale; all around I saw jeans and shirts of all types.   

            I walked into the store and instantly a young man with spiked hair like mine came over, "Can I help you?"

            I nodded and just told him I was looking around for a bit. He gave me a nod and went on with his business.  I roamed the store looking at different clothes and jewelry.  By the time I was finished I walked out of the store with a few bags of jeans and shirts, a shell necklace around my neck along with the one Hermione had given me, and a pair of new dress boots.  It was getting darker and it was starting to get chilly out, so I took out a sweatshirt that I had just bought and threw it on.  It was yellow with a navy blue and white stripe going down both arms and it had the Aero logo on it.

            I went to a few more stores and picked up some shirts.  I then stopped at a CD store and picked up some CD's, so I had something to listen to while I was at work.  By the time 8:00 rolled around, my stomach was growling and I stopped at the first diner I could see.  I walked in and saw that it was full of people.

            "Popular place," I said walking over to a vacant booth and setting my bags in the side of me.

            I sat down and looked at a menu that was sitting in front of me. I looked it over and waited for some service.  Finally, when a girl came over, she asked me if I would like something to drink.

            "Coke, please," I said.

            The girl wrote down my drink and walked off again.  I went back to the menu and looked at what they had to eat.  When the girl finally came back, she handed me my drink, "Ok, what would you like?" she asked me.

            "Eh…How 'bout the cheese burger and fries extra onion on that, please." I said.

            She wrote down my order and walked off.  I sat there looking at the stuff I had gotten.  I looked at the CD's I bought, Sex Pistols, Evanescence, and The All American Rejects.  I was looking at the backs of the cases, when someone just plopped themselves down in the seat across from me.  I lifted my head to see Emily smiling at me.

            "Emily." I said with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

            "Same as you, but I'm not alone.  I'm here with some of my friends.  They're over there," she replied.

            I looked over to see some girls looking at him with wide eyes and flirtatious facials. I turned back to Emily, "Well it's great to see you.  I was going to call you later, if I wasn't kicked out of my house." 

            She laughed, "Well it's a good thing because I wasn't going to be there. I'm staying over at my friends house, I had forgotten to tell you that but when I did remember you were long gone.  I wasn't going to be home till later on tomorrow." 

            "I see," I said leaning back.

            "I like the glasses. They go good with the outfit.  When did you get them?" she asked.

            "Eh…when I got home from work." I said.  I mean it was the truth. It _was _after work just not from the eye doctor.

            "Well, Mr. Potter, they look good on you, do you want to come join us?" she asked.

            "I donno, you look packed and I have food on the way." I looked back the girls who were now talking amongst themselves and taking glances at me every so often.

            "Well then," Emily stood up and walked over to her friends. Soon after I had about six girls sitting around me introducing themselves and shaking my hand.

            "I'm Ashley!" One girl said.

            "I'm Nikki". 

            "I'm Amanda".

            "I'm Jamie".

            "I'm Courtney".

            And the last girl introduced herself to me, "And I'm Candice." she held out her hand and I shook it.  Now the booth was packed. When the waitress came back, she wasn't looking where she was walking and almost knocked Candice over with my food in hand.****

****

****She stabilized herself and handed me my plate. I said, 'thank you' and she just nodded and looked at all the girls surrounding me.  She sighed and walked off.  I looked at Emily who was looking at me, "I think she likes you." She started to laugh.

            "What's so wrong with liking me? It would be a first." I said grabbing some fries and sticking them in my mouth. 

            "You're really serious when you say that no girl really liked you for you?" Emily said in shock.

            "I don't lie, and when I do, it's for a good reason. Trust me it's not to often." I bit into my burger and looked at her.  She had sympathy in her eyes.  

            "Wanna go for a walk?" I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow looking down at my food, "After you finish," she added dully.

            I nodded and continued to eat my food until it was gone. I finished up my drink, and I stood.  I donno how I managed that one with girls around me.  They all moved, so I was able to grab my stuff and get out of my booth.  Emily got up and followed me. She took my bags, and I looked at her.

            "What are you doing?" I said as she opened the doors to a blue car.

            "Well, I'm going to put your things in Jamie's car, and when we come back, you can just grab em." Emily said.

            "Ok, that makes things easier," I said.

            I held out my arm to Emily and she looped her hand through it.  We looked back at the window in the diner to see the other six sitting their talking to every guy who happened to just stroll by them.  We laughed at the sight as we started to walk to a nearby park.  We went on with a nice conversation from earlier that day.  I had told her about my parents, that they had died and I was living with my uncle and aunt during the summer holidays.  I didn't mention the whole wizard thing.  I stuck to the car accident and stuff like that.

            I noticed that the sun was just about set and that Emily was now walking with her hands covering her arms, "Are you cold?"

            She nodded, "A little."

            Without question I took off my sweatshirt and handed it to her, "Here, it don't think it's all that cold…"

            "Are you sure, Harry?" 

            "Yes, besides your freezing I don't mind the cold.  I like it actually."

            She smiled sweetly at me as she threw the shirt over her head, "Thank you, Harry."

            "Any time." I gave her a smile as we continued to walk.  

I looked around and noticed that most families and their children were starting to leave, and the ones that were still there were running and playing with their friends.  Emily and I were tossing jokes at each other trying to see who could laugh first.  Emily lost shortly to a tickle shot to the side.  She tried to retaliate an argument with me but seemed to have lost that battle as well.  Soon it was dark and mostly everyone had vacated the park except Emily and myself, along with some other couples that were taking a stroll. 

It seemed so early to me, but the second I checked my watch I nearly fell over, "It's 10:15!" I said.

Emily pulled back the sleeve on the sweatshirt and looked at her watch, "Yeah, is that a problem?" She looked at me.

"Oh no, no problem, just the fact I probably will be kicked out of my house!" I said, "I'm sorry Emily, but I need to go."

"I understand, no worries, do you need a lift? It will be quicker," she offered.

"Could you please? It would be a great help." I sighed.

She nodded and together we both hightailed it back to Jamie's car.  Once everyone was piled it Jamie booked it to Privet drive.  I had asked her drop me off a little bit before the Dursley's house so they wouldn't hear the car pull up.  After I got all my stuff and Emily had given me my sweatshirt I looked at her.

"Does this mean I have tipped you?" I asked.

"I don't know." Emily looked at her friends with a grin, "I would hope not."

I smiled, "Same here."

She leaned out of the window of the front seat, "How about this, you come to a party with me next week, it's a party for my cousin."

"Ok, I can do that." I said, she smiled at me as I waved her off. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." She replied.

I was about to walk off when I turned around, "What's your cousin's name?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." she yelled at the car started to disappear into the darkness of the street.  

I stood there in complete shock as her voice repeated the name in my head, _"Hermione, Hermione Granger."_   

A/n: Ok rock on! Took me long enough huh! Well you wouldn't know that but with all the problems I had with writing this I'm glad the first Chapter is up.  Please, PLEASE review this story and tell me what you truly think of it.  I worked really hard on this and I want you all to like it, hell maybe even love it! Anyway what's going to happen in the next chapter? Dudley is home! What will he look like; Harry calls Emily and questions her about _Hermione_. What else is to come…you'll have to find out!

****


	2. Reunion

A/n:  Well guys this chapter was long awaited… Yes I know you all must hate me but a lot has been happening to me.  I was in the hospital twice and school is a total bitch…  Other than that I have been brainstorming so I can give you another great chapter for this Fic.  Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 2

Reunion

            I stood there for a few seconds trying to adjust to what Emily had just said to me.  Hermione, my best friend, was her cousin.  Oh boy is she in for a surprise!  I grinned as I grabbed my bags and walked to the fence leading to my window.  Good thing I leave it open for Hedwig to leave whenever she wants I thought as I started climbing.  I left my bags by the back door and I would just walk down and get them when I got in my room.  

            I had to be as quiet as I could possibly be so Uncle Vernon wouldn't hear me and give me a kick for making so much noise at the late hour that it was.  Thinking of him I had totally forgot that Dudley was now home. _Oh the joy_, I thought as I reached my windowsill.   I climbed into my room like a cat and changed into some baggy sweat pants and a torn t-shirt to make it look like I was home for a while.  Then I messed my hair up more than it already was so it would look like I was sleeping.

            When I opened the door I heard the television downstairs and I started down the steps.  When I reached the landing Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were sitting on the couch watching an old movie in black and white.  I walked into the kitchen without even making my presence known and opened the backdoor. I grabbed my bags and walked back up to my room.  On my way to my room a body collided into my and I stumbled backwards.  I looked up to see Dudley, but yet it wasn't Dudley, it was like someone cut him in two and sent him on his way.  I had to be honest when I say he looked really good.

            "Watch where you're going Potter."  He snapped as he made his way down the stairs. 

            "Well you would figure you lose all that weight and you could still be able to get threw the hall way without taking someone out." I said coolly.

            I walked back into my room and dropped my bags when I heard my door swing open.  I turned around to see a flying Dudley heading my way.  He collided with me and we were both on the floor.  He was cursing at me while throwing wild punches.  I covered my face with my arms as I pushed myself up and pushed him off.  For how much I wanted to crack him I didn't feel like taking a beating from my uncle tonight.

            Dudley looked at me with a face as red as a stop light, "Don't make comments about my weight anymore.  I worked hard to get the way I am and I'm proud of it."

            After he said that I felt bad for making that comment, "Sorry, I didn't know you had become so sensitive about it, I won't say anything anymore, it was just a reaction when you do that to me."  I apologized.

            He didn't say anything; he just walked out of my room and down the stairs.  I grabbed my bags and started to put all my new clothes away and got ready for bed, in the morning I was going to call Emily.  I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and thought more about the fact that Emily was Hermione's cousin.  This was crazy, something Ron should defiantly know about.  I rinsed my mouth and walked back to my room, flopped on my bed and picked up my Transfiguration textbook and started reading a chapter on how to turn stone into a fine red wine.

            The next morning I woke up, my room was very bright.  I looked around my room and noticed that everything was clear and crisp.  I felt my eyes and realized that I must have fallen asleep with my glasses on while reading.  My assumption was right when I sat up and my textbook fell into my lap.  I looked at my clock and noticed it was 10:00.  I jumped out of bed and realized I never set my alarm for work!

            "Oh man Uncle Vernon is going to kill me!" I said as I rushed to get dressed and down stairs.

            When I got down their Aunt petunia was sitting at the table sipping some coffee, with Uncle Vernon and Dudley.  I looked at them all like they were crazy.  Uncle Vernon looked at me as I stood there.

            "To answer your question, no one has to work today, I forgot to tell you."

            "Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

            "Well, it seems that the head of directors was going to come but last night after we left the manager of sector seven spilled metal all over the place.  So they closed down the company for two days and then the director is going to come." He explained.

            "I see." I looked at the three of them and walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl and some cocoa puffs.  I pulled out the milk and poured a bowl for myself and went out back on the patio and ate my breakfast.    
  


            I couldn't help but think about the events of the previous night, it was all I had on my mind.  Even more so that Hermione was now in the picture of this whole thing as well, "Can't wait till she sees me standing there." I said to myself.

            Once I finished eating I went back inside and washed my bowl out and went back to my room.  When I entered my room I noticed Hedwig was gone, she must be hunting.  I grabbed a new shirt and a pair of jeans to wear for the day.  I changed into a white t-shirt with a yellow pleaded shirt unbuttoned and my bleached jeans with my worn brown boots.  I put a belt on and tucked in the front of my white shirt and looked at myself in the mirror.  _If only I had the talking mirror_, I thought to myself as I sprayed some of my cologne on myself.

            I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth, shaved, then gelled my hair.  I left the bathroom just as Dudley was walking up the stairs and he stopped in his tracks to see what I was wearing.

            "Mum and dad know you bought that stuff?" He asked.

            "Yeh, and what does it matter if they didn't, my hard earned money, I could do what I want with it." I replied.

            I walked past him and into my room.  I made my bed and picked up my dirty laundry grabbed the watch Sirius gave me.  I picked up the piece of paper that had Emily's number on it and I walked into the hallway and picked up the phone and went into my room.  As I sat on my bed I started to dial her number, I was nervous but I had a lot of questions to ask her.

            I waited for someone to answer, someone did, "Hello, is Emily there?"

            "Hey, it's Harry… Yeh I had fun last night, but speaking of last night." I was tossing a pencil in my hand that I had picked up from my nightstand, "Your cousin Hermione… where is she coming home from?  Bulgaria, really…"

            Yes it was official, this was my Hermione, "Well I was just wondering where she… no the name sounded familiar I have a friend with the same name… I don't know if it's the same person… Listen I don't have work today, what time do you get off?  Ok I'll meet you at your mothers shop then, bye."  I hung up the phone and hit myself in the head with the palm of my hand, "Damn Potter couldn't you have put it all into better words!"

            I gave a off an aggravated grumble and went and put the phone away.  I grabbed my wallet and went down the stairs, "I'm going out, and I'll be back later!" I yelled from the doorway into the kitchen, and before they could reply I was out the door and heading down the street.

            I spent most of the afternoon walking around town and stopping in and out of different stores.  I stopped back at the mall I was at the night before and stopped in a store called Pacific Sun wear, and I bought a skullcap to wear and some new sneakers.  For the rest of the day I spent it walking around the park.  I watched as little kids played tag and hide-and-go-seek, running around trees and behind bushes.

            I sat on a bench and watched them as I thought back to last year before the final task.  Hermione, Ron and I were down by the lake and I was practicing some more spells that would help me.  It was a hot day and I was sweating bullets as I was dodging spell after spell.  Ron was sitting back enjoying how much I complained about needing a break and Hermione nagging me on how there where only a few more spells left to practice.

            _"Come on Mione' I'm dieing here, let me sit for five minuets!" _

_            "Harry do you think that your going to be able to have a time out during the last task?  You have to deal with this, plus it's going to build up on your character for when you win."_

            _"Oh yeah, well if I don't take a break I'm got going to make it to the last task!" I panted as I dived and rolled near the bank of the lake._

_            "I'm on Harry's side here Herm's, you're going to kill the poor guy before he can finish this damn tournament." Ron said._

_            Hermione didn't answer him; she just flicked her wand at him and Ron sat there trying to insult her but it was just silenced.  I laughed at him as he got up and started ranting and raving, but all you could hear was… nothing.  I looked at Hermione as she grinned at her good work._

_            "He can hear himself but we can't…"_

_            "Nice work" I laughed as I walked over to her and lifted her up, "Now it's my turn." I gave her a sheepish grin._

_            "Harry what on earth do you think your doing?"_

_            I started to carry her towards the lake, "Just repaying you for all the hard work you have done for me."_

_            "Harry… no… don't!" She squealed as I tossed her into the cold water of the lake._

_            I laughed and looked at Ron who was on the ground laughing in his own silence.  I turned back to see Hermione coming my way, "Your going to pay Harry!"_

_            She jumped at me and took me into the water with her; I have to admit it was very refreshing to feel the cold water cool me off from all the hard work I was doing that day.  When I surfaced I looked at her, drops of water were running down her face, I had to say she did look beautiful.  The sun from shone in her eyes and put a deep look over them.  I was traced for a little while in her natural beauty.  I felt different for a moment while in the water, and I could see the same thing in her.  When I realized what was happening I shook my head and stumbled out of the lake._

_            "We better finish its almost time for lunch."_

_            "Actually, were done…" she said slightly down._

_            "Oh, well…" I could sense she was a little uncomfortable so I did the only thing I could, "Take a load off" and I pushed her into the water again and ran out of the lake and took off towards the castle._

_            I was sprinting as fast as I could go and I could hear Ron and Hermione chasing me all the way.  I burst threw the doors and went as fast as I could to the common room.  I could hear Hermione yelling "Potter you are so dead!" and it only made me run harder.  I blasted past Denise Creevey and into the common room.  I stopped in front of the fireplace and put my hands on my knee's trying to catch my breath.  Soon enough Hermione and Ron had come in and looked at me._

_            "Your gonna pay for this Harry." Hermione said with a grin on her face._

_            "Try it Granger." I said._

_            "I'm just going to sit here and watch you too play, have fun now and don't get too ruff." Ron said he must have had the spell wear off._

_            I started running up the stairs to the boy's dormitories and tried to get into my room but it was locked and I didn't have enough time to open it before Hermione grabbed me by my waist and started laughing, "Got you."_

_            Something felt weird inside me and I thought to myself, '_you sure do_', I turned around to face her, "Looks like you do." I smiled and placed my hand on her cheek._

_            "Harry what are you doing?"  She looked at me; I could tell her that she wasn't expecting what I was about to do.  I wasn't even ready for it.  I leaned down and kissed her.  _

_            It was soft and tender, an alarm rang in my head and I pulled away.  I looked at her and the only thing I wanted to do was to kiss her again, she looked up at me and it seemed that she wanted the same thing._

_            I suddenly felt very scared of what happened, I just kissed my best friend!  This is going to change everything! Oh God!  Hermione must have felt this and told me, "Don't worry, it's our little secret… No one has to know about it."  She gave me a smile._

After that we went back to how we always were, but something deep down told me that what happened that day was right.  That was the last kiss I had given her until we departed at the Kings Cross and she kissed me on my cheek.  Even that had a tingling feeling in to it.

            I looked at my watch and I said that it was almost two o'clock and that Emily would be getting off work soon.  I left the park and walked towards the shop she worked at.  When I got there she was working on shaving a young man's face.  She looked up when the bell rang that someone had entered and she gave me a warm smile.

            "Hey Harry." She said and finished shaving the man's face.

            "Hey." I said.

            I sat down and picked up a magazine to read while I was waiting for her to finish, "Don't get lost in that one, there's a good article about High School homicide in there." 

            "Ok I'll make sure I skip it."  I flipped threw the pages and saw some articles on local bands that were going to have a Battle of the Bands Contest.

            By the time two thirty came along Emily was done with her days work and was ready to leave.  Harry got up and grabbed his things; "Want to walk with me so I can drop off my things at my house?"

            "Sure, I'd love to." She grabbed my hand as we walked towards private drive.

            When we got there I opened the door and we walked in, it looked as if no one was home but then Dudley walked into the hallway and looked at us, "Mum wants you to go to the store for her." 

            "No way, I have a friend whom I'm going to go out with, you go." I replied.

            Dudley turned towards Emily and looked dumbstruck, "Who's the fox?" He asked.

            I sighed as I felt embarrassed to even say I was related to this fool, "Emily this is Dudley, Dudley… This is Emily."

            "Hello, god's gift to man." Dudley said in his most charming voice.

            "Pleasure." Emily said flatly.

            "Emily I will be right back I just need to drop off my bags into my room…" I looked at her as she gave me a pleading look not to leave her here with Dudley, "Or better yet, come with me." I stared at Dudley.

            I reached my room and dropped my bags next to my bed, "Sorry about him…" I apologized.

            "It's ok, no harm done…" I noticed she was looking at my dresser where my pictures of Ron and Hermione were sitting, "Harry…"

            "Yeh," I said not even thinking about what she wanted.

            "Why do you have a picture of my cousin you and a red headed boy on your dresser?"

            I froze when she said it.  I forgot that she didn't know that I knew Hermione.  "Oh, well…you see…she's…well… my best friend."

            "That's why you asked me about her this morning and why you looked like someone hit you in the face with a brick last night." She said staring at me.

            "Yeah, I was meaning to tell you that I knew her and all but I just forgot." I walked over to her, "Please don't be upset."

            "Harry why would I be upset, I just found the best present I could give her for when she comes home!" She smiled, "Your perfect!"

            She came over to me and gave me a tight hug before she looked up at me, "How would you react if I kissed you right now?"

            If she _kissed _me, God I wouldn't know, "I donno… I would probably be shocked." She gave me one of those smiles, "But since I was warned I guess I wouldn't be as shocked since I knew it was coming."

            We stood there with our bodies close together; slowly we both moved your heads forward slowly closing the space between us. We were so close now that we could feel the body heat generating from each other until… our lips met.  We stood there like that for a little bit but something didn't click, I knew it didn't and so did she.

            We parted and looked at each other.  Nether of us said anything until I spoke, "Well… I guess we just proved something."

            "Yeah…" She said slightly disappointed.

            "But maybe it's better to be friends.  Besides I don't want to stop hanging out with you because nothing happened between us when we kissed."  Damn I was bad at explaining things like this.

            "Your right Harry, besides, I have a lot of fun with you and my friends think your great!" She gave me a hug, "Plus, if your friends with Hermione Granger, something is good in there."

            I grinned, "It's good to know I just made a new friend." 

            I held out my arm to her and she hooked her arm with mine, "Time to go to our movie as _friends_?" She said.

            "Yes I am."  Together we walked out of my house and to the cinema to see a movie, two new friends.

~*~

            The week came and went by very fast.  Emily and I have grown very close as friends and we were always together in our spare time.  Ron had sent me a letter telling me that he was very busy with some things with his family and that, like the rest of the summer, wouldn't be able to write much.  

            Hermione had sent me a letter telling me how her one cousin has this huge surprise waiting for her when she comes home and now it's the only thing she can think about.   She had also said that she would have to meet with me as soon as she came home to tell me something important.  Work went by in a flash for me.  Dudley started working and the guys were having a blast teaching him how to do the crud work no one else wanted to do.  They also taught him how to play hacky sack, and Dudley wasn't bad at it either.  Everything seemed to be going great!

            Today was the day, Hermione was coming home and I was her BIG surprise.  I also made my own little surprise for her.  A locket with a picture of Ron, her, and himself inside and said _Friends for life_; I knew she would love it.  I put her gift in a box and put it in the pocket of my jeans.  I spiked my hair and looked in the mirror.  My black and red plaid t-shirt was hanging nicely and the gray shirt inside was tucked comfortably.  My new sneakers fit prefect and the only thing left was my skullcap.  I slid it over my head and put my watch on my wrist.  I walked down stairs and saw the Dursley's sitting in the TV room.

            "I'm leaving now, I'll be home around eleven."  I said.

            "Don't have too much fun Harry, you're only fifteen." Dudley said.

            I rolled my eyes at him, "Dudley, get a life and grow up."

            I left the house and walked to Emily's.  It was a long walk but I had time, she lived fifteen minuets away when you walked so I didn't really mind.  I couldn't wait to see Hermione again, she had been gone all summer and now she would be coming home!  I fumbled with her gift in my pocket and smiled as I imagined the look on her face when she would see me standing there.

            I reached Emily's house at 5:30 and I noticed all the lights in the back and some guys running around in the huge front yard.  I walked up to them and noticed they were playing a game of rugby.  One man stopped and looked at me as I walked on the yard.

            "Oy! Who are you?"  He said walking up to me.

            "Harry Potter, I'm looking for Emily."  I said.

            "Ah, your him.  I'm Clay, her brother.  She's in the back you can just go in."  He said.

            "Thanks."

            I headed into the back yard where a big group of people were sitting and standing talking to one another.  Little kids where playing by an oak tree while some girls around my age sat talking and laughing.  I noticed Emily and I saw her look around and smile when she saw me.  She stood up and started walking my way.  I met her halfway and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

            "Hey." 

            "Hey, You came just in time!"  She said, "Come on I want you to meet my other cousins." She took my hand and lead me over to the table where the girls were sitting, "Hey guys, this is him, Harry meet my cousins, Terry, Sara, Angela, and Debbie.  Girls, this is Harry, the one I told you about.

            I waved at them as they all said hey to me.  I sat down next to Emily and listened to there conversation about there up coming school year.  I looked around the yard and couldn't believe how big her home was, an in-ground pool and a half of yard to play with a tree and play set.   Next I saw the guys who were playing in the front come into the back tossing there ball back in forth between each other talking about there game they just played.  They came to our table and pulled up chairs and sat down.

            "Hey girls." Clay said, "Harry." He added.

            "Hey Clay… how was the rugby match?" Emily asked.

            "Could have been better, we were out numbered by one, so I called the game on a count that we were getting crushed." He said with a laugh.

            I grinned at his comment and looked at the other guys.  Emily noticed and she decided to introduce me to them, "Guy, this is Harry, Harry this is Clay, Boomer, Matthew, Joe, Jason, and Danny."  They all gave smug looks as I waved.

            "Where you from Harry?" Clay asked, being the only one who looked remotely nice.

            "Well, I'm from Little Whining." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

            "Oh so you're not that far from us, what's up with you and my sister?" He asked now trying to sound more like the protective brother.

            "Nothing at all, we're just friends." I answered.

            "Oh, well what do you do?" 

            "I don't follow…" I raised my eyebrow.

            "Where do you go to school I should ask." He said with a grin.

            By now all the guys were hanging on their chairs with grins like Clay was being a smart ass or something, "A private school, in Scotland."

            "Just like Hermione… You two go to school together?" 

            "Actually yes, we do." I said and now it was turn to grin when Clay gave me a blank stair.

            Emily grinned, as she knew who and what I was when I explained to her how Hermione and I know each other.  She took my hand and gave it a squeeze and she tried to hold back her laughter.  Clay on the other hand was in a daze as he looked at me.  Suddenly he got up and walked off, the rest of the guy got up as well looking at me like I was some sort of virus they might get if they stayed there.

            Once they left Emily burst out laughing as she leaned her head on my shoulder, "I can't believe you said that to him."

            "Why?" I asked looking at them retreating into the house.

            "My brother gets SO scared to see a wizard, he used to taunt Hermione for hours, but when he found out she was a witch he backed off and has been like her best friend since." She explained.

            "Yeh, but I don't see why he would be like that to me." I said a little confused.

            "Harry, he knows who you are. Your all Hermione talks about when she's home.  I think he's just nervous being around you form hearing all the story's we've heard about you."

            "Oh now I get it.  Now I can't even go into the muggle world and be a normal guy." I said.

            "Don't worry about him Harry, it's Clay, he'll grow to you, he'll have to because when you come home for summer you have me to hang out with."

            I nodded as I sat back and looked at my watch, "She should be here soon.  Should I go and get ready to make my entrance?" I said.

            "She's here!" Jason said as he came running out into the back yard.

            "Yeah, now would be a good time." 

            I got out of my chair and went on the side of the house where no one was able to see me.  I waited silently as I heard her come into the backyard and everyone yell and welcome her home.  I heard her soft voice thanking everyone and it made my heart skip a beat.  I was so happy she was back.  I heard her ask eagerly where her big surprise was and I knew I only had a few more seconds.

            "Ok Hermione, sit here and I'll be right back." Emily said and she came over and grabbed my hand, "Are you ready."

            I nodded, "Of course."

            Together as everyone watched us walk out and Hermione who was facing opposite of us ask what everyone was looking at.  I stood there with my hands in my pockets and looked down at her as Emily told her to turn around.  Slowly Hermione got up and turned around to face me.

            I couldn't breath, I looked at the expression on her face and it sucked everything out of me.  I noticed that her eyes had a watery glaze over them as she walked to me and pulled me into a very tight hug.  Instantly my arms wrapped around her and I lifted her up and set her back down.

            I whispered in her ear before I let her go, "I missed you Mione'."

            "I missed you too Harry." She said looking at me before pulling me in another tight hug.

            After we let go Hermione looked around at all the adults and her parents, "Harry does everyone know it's you?"  

            "No, I was only with Emily and the rest of your cousins."

            "Good, because I wanted to do this part for a long time…" Hermione took my hand and looked at all the adults, "Mum, Dad, everyone… This is Harry Potter… we go to school together."

            All the adults looked at me and smiled, Hermione's mother was the first to come up and give me a hug, "I'm glad to have finally met you Harry, your very important to my daughter."

            "Thank you Mrs. Granger." I said.

            After that everyone got acquainted with me and a great night was in order with Music, food, games, and good conversation.  I sat between Hermione and Emily as we ate.  Hermione told us stories of how her visit was all the things she brought back.

            "Of course Harry can't get his until Christmas." She smirked as I dropped my head back like I was hit in the head.

            "Mione' your evil, I've come to that conclusion."

            "Thank you."

            The rest of the night went great, everyone was enjoying themselves and all of Hermione's cousin's were dancing to the music.  I myself was sitting since I still didn't know how to dance that well.  Hermione was keeping me company and asked me if I wanted to go for a walk.

            "Sure I think that would be great." I said standing up and holding out my hand to her.

            We left her aunt's house and walked down the street.  I noticed that Hermione kept looking me up and down and I had to ask her why, "Something amusing you?" I said with a smirk.

            "Yes, I can't believe how much you changed in such a short amount of time."  She said, "Your clothes are stunning, and I don't know about that hat, but even looking at your arms I can tell you've been doing hard work."

            I took my hat off to reveal my new hair and Hermione instantly put her hands in it, "When did you get this done?"

            "Last week… Emily did it for me, that's how I met her." I said.

            "You look good, it doesn't have that shaggy look to it anymore."

            "Thanks, it's a lot more easier to manage… and a lot cooler, I noticed I don't sweat as much anymore."

            She looked at me and then ahead, "Did you like the pictures I sent you?"

            "Are you kidding, Mione' I loved them, made me feel like I was there with you." I said.

            "I wish you were there." She said in an upset voice.

            I stopped and grabbed her hand, "Did something happen out there?" I asked concerned.

            She didn't look at me but stood there looking at the ground, "Hermione, what happened?"  

            "Victor…" was all she managed to say before walking over to the curb and sitting down.

            "What happened? Did he do something to you?" I was aggravated now, if that bastard hurt her I was going to track him down and kill him.

            "He didn't get very far with me you now, I never even kissed him… I couldn't, it didn't feel right."  I felt her shake.

            "Go on…" I took her hand to let her know it was ok.

            "So one night he asked me why I was being so prude… and when I told him that all I wanted to be was a friend to him… well he didn't like that idea."  She wiped a tear from her cheek, "So after that he would give me the cold shoulder and barely talked to me.  A few nights before I left I was in my room getting ready to go to bed and he came in raging like a mad man.  His parents weren't home so I had no one.  He pinned me to the bed and…"  

            She couldn't go on but I had a good idea, "He hit you didn't he?" I said holding her as I felt her head nod, "Oh Mione… Don't worry, it won't happen again, I promise."  I held her tight as together we sat there and waited for her to stop crying.

            As I waited for her to stop I reached in my pocket and pulled out her gift, "Mione', I have something for you." I smiled as she lifted her head, "Here, it's just something small but I think it will make you feel better."

            I held out the black box and gave it to her.  She took it and opened it; a light gasp escaped her mouth as she looked at the gold locket opened so the picture inside was showing.

            "Harry, this is beautiful."  She held it in her hand, "It's so light."

            "Yeh, I know, I hoped you would like it."

            "I don't like it Harry…" She looked up at me, "I love it."  

            She reached up and put her hand around the back of my neck and pulled me to her.  For a second time our lips met for the sweetest thing in the world.  We pulled apart and she smiled at me, "Just another secret no one has to know about." 

            I smiled and held her close, something new is going to happen here, and I can't wait.

A/n: well that's it for my second chapter, sorry guys for how LOOOOOOOONG it took me to write this, and I donno if this is the best writing I have ever written I understand if you flame it.  But I hope you liked it and I'll be working to get the third chapter up real soon.


End file.
